Matsuda and Motohama get to get some action
by tatzecom
Summary: I, the narrator, put our beloved "Perverted Duo" in a situation, they wont be able to escape fast. They have to become gentleman in order to make me happy and entertain me, otherwise they will be doomed. Or tortured. Or something else I didnt think of yet. Enjoy this adventure full of Humor, Love, maybe Plottwist and of course: Intercourse!
1. The Beginning

Matsuda and Motohama get to get some action

Chapter 1

"Fuck you Pissei!" Motohama ranted about their former friend issei.

"Yeah! Fuck you darn douchery dumbass!" Matsuda continued to rant.

"Aww man dawg, since he is drowning in them pussey and tittays, he just aint the same anymore!"

"You know it bruh! He changed man, he changed…" he continued his perverted friend, gazing of into distance.

"The damn author of this story should do something against this circumstance!" Motohama exclaimed, piercing through the fourth wall.

Hahahahahahaha! I shoud do WHAT exactly?

"Get us laid man! You know… We deserve it after all this time dude…"

"Yeah, we were there since the beginning of High School DxD! I mean, even Yuuto got laid by this time, didn't he?" Matsuda continued breaking the fourth wall.

You deserve nothing but pain. I don't even like you. I write this story to let you two arses suffer.

"OH GOD PLEASE NO!" the two begged to their god (which is me, thanks for noticing, nice to meet you).

Okay, I am willing to make a deal.

"YOU CAN TAKE OUR SOULS! WE DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM WITH IT! JUST GET US LAID!" the two screamed in unison.

Hahahahahaha! No. You will have to tackle a far more difficult task. A task that will bring you to your physical and psychical limits. A task, where some wouldn't even dare to take, A TASK WHERE-

"We do it." Motohama interrupted.

"Deal is done Bro!" Matsuda pushed his glasses genuinely.

Good good my childs, good. *chuckles sinister* Now here is your task: Behave well and become gentleman.

"Hah! That's easy! Off to the cave bro, we gotta wreckin them keyboard and buy them suits!"

Oh, I don't mean just _dress_ like a gentleman. _Be_ a Gentleman. Good luck with that. Also, since you two interrupted me so rudely, here is your *chuckles sinister again*… ' _reward_ '.

Soon after, the two ran out of the dark alley they were standing in while conversing with me since they were chased by a mob of muscular transgender social justice warriors.

Running for their lives, they finally ran up a fire emergency ladder until they were on the roof of the building, running across the roof and leaped across a four-meter-wide gap and two stories of height onto the other roof into relative security. Glass shattering, they landed surprisingly soft in the floor below them.

"Matsudab? You ok bro?"

"Motohummer? Yeah bro! I landed soft and I am safe and sound!" the boy exclaimed as he felt something warm and soft beneath his fingers.

"IYYYAAAAAA! TAKE YOU HANDS AWAY" the girl screamed in anger and fear.

"TAKE YOUR HANDS AWAY OR YOU WONT HAVE ANY HANDS TO TAKE AWAY SOON!" the girl under Motohama exclaimed.

"K-K-KATASE?"

"M-M-M-MURUY-YAMA?"

Recognizing the two beauties, the boys looked at each other, knowing of the pain they would be inflicted within a few moments.

"Have mercy?" one asked unsure and pleading.

"No."

"Is it gonna hurt?"

"Yes."

"Are we gonna die?"

"Perhaps."

"Will it be cold?"

"No. It will be a warm embrace"

The boys closed their eyes awaiting the pain. And what followed after had to be censored and I am not really able to describe it properly since it's just too violent and gory. I mean, sure this is a M-rated fiction, but dude, I don't want this to get on some dumb index to be banned in your country tho.

"I hope you guys learned at least something today! YOU GUYS NEVER TOUCH ANYONE OF US! **EVER!** " Muruyama was talking to a pixelated pile of bloody something that was stuffed into the corner.

"What she said, same goes for me" Katase stated matter-of-factly.

As the two girls walked out and left the… thing? behind, Katase was a little bit sorry after all.

"Do you think we went a little bit too far this time?" Katase asked with a little bit concern in her voice.

"Nope, they deserved it. Why do you ask? You don't have a crush on one of these selfish pricks, do you?"

"What? No! Me? Pfffff nooooo, of course not! These perverted arseholes will die alone and their graves will be as shallow as their personalities."

"That's the Katase I know and like" Muruyama stated and they left the Hotel they were in. "Not even on holidays they can leave us alone…" she sighed.

 _Back at the M &M cave of eternal virginity_

"I could already feel those tittays under my slick fingers yo!" Matsuda exclaimed, "I could already feel the softness and the warmth of those fun-bags of Muruyama!"

"Ahhh, you lucky bastard! I only fell on Katase, she aint got the T&A like Muruyama!

"Yeah, but she cute as fuck bro, cure as fuck I'm telling yo!" he defended her although nobody was there to witness his… errrr…. ' _bravery'_

"Ayy, what was that? You better not folling around yo!"

"Yeah, you foolin around and I get you a FK&P Sandwich, a fist, knuckle and Punch Sandwich, you hear me!"

Hahahahaha, alright alrighth, you are spared from my wrath for now, don't provoke me anymore, otherwise I write you two dead!

"Ha! I don't care, Katase and Muruyama will come to our funeral and then they'll know!"

"YES! Then they will know how much they miss us!"

They won't come. And they won't miss you. They will take apart of Issei's Harem gratefully.

"Oh no! Please no!"

Yes! Beg! Praise me as the god I am for you! Also, how are you plans concerning becoming gentlemen and speaking properly are going?

"Well… You see uhhh… There was this serious ass chick and then there was a shitton of Social Justice Warriors chasing after us! And then we may or may not landed on Muruyama and Katase.." Motohama explained abashed.

Ahhhh... No progress, I see… You guys only stepped backwards, didn't you? And I thought you would at least speak a little bit better after 1000 words. So… pathetic. Katase and Muruyama won't ever date something like you.

"But we want so much! WE BEG YOU! MAKE US SPEAK INTELLIGENT!"

No, practice yourself, I will come back in something like three days or so, I want to see improvements. Dismissed you motherfuckers.

Yeah, now, this is my first High School DxD story, and I didnt want the usual IsseixHarem pairing, and I thought, hey, M&M should at least have a chance! Please leave a review and tell me what to do better!

peace out

tatzecom


	2. How to speak properly

"Maaan, its been almost three days since the last time he showed himself… Do you think he will like the progress we made? I don't want to get punched again" Motohama cried out as he reminded the last time he pissed the narrator of and when they were chased down and jumped off a fucking building to escape.

"I don't know. I uhhh… certainly hope he will bro."

So, how do you guys are doing over here?

"Fuck shit hell mate, what the fuck are you doing here for reals man?"

"Yeah, you stupid shit for brains, the three days aren't over yet!"

Ahhh, still no progress, I see… Very very… _Dis-ap-poin-ting_!

"Don't say it like we are complete losers like you!"

What was that? WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?

"Were fucked, aren't we?"

"Yeah, but not the good kind!"

Although they were currently sitting in their _M &M Cave of eternal virginity_, they somehow heard the screams of a protesting mass outside their house. Shouts and insults were getting to their ears, confirming their deepest fears. The mass was searching for the perverted duo! Teacher, students, parents, friends, literally the whole neighbourhood was there, just waiting to hear or see something of the two, ready to burn the house down.

"Ok shit, writer, author, anything, spare us!"

A-Ahem… Can you say that a little bit nice?

"P-l-e-a-s-e f-o-r-g-i-v-e u-s o-u-r f-o-o-l-i-s-h m-i-s-t-a-k-e-s?" Matsuda stuttered, seemingly unfamiliar with that sort of manner and seemingly in fear of what was to come in terms of pain.

"HEY! I think they are down the street, just around the block!" a man in the crowd screamed as he ran off into the direction he was pointing his finger at. Soon after, the whole crowd followed the man and after a little bit more time, the streets were empty as ever. Eventually, the mob disappeared completely as normality came back to their lives.

Now off you go, practice your language, and get a date! DISMISSED!

-/8\\-

In the meantime, the school had started again, the summer break was over and all the students walked happy into the school building, can't waiting for the classes to start. No wait, who am I kidding? They just walked in as every other day else, sitting at the same place, doing the same stuff as always, talking about the things they did in their holidays, all the while anticipating the boring stuff they would have to do.

Katase and Muruyama were talking with the rest of the Kendo-Club about the incident they had with the Perverted Duo.

"Can you believe that? He just launched himself towards me and groped me! UNBELIEVEABLE!"

Katase was explaining just as the two buys were walking in. Muruyama was of course already spotting the two, and immediately started to glare daggers into the two.

"Those two! They can prepare themselves! Follow me, Katase!" she stomped off, heading towards the two.

"Oh, you two have some serious nerves, showing up here ever so calmly!" she stated angry, "how about an apology?"

Little did she know that the two boys noticed her death glare as they walked in, causing their self-cautiousness to shrink and shrink and shrink until it was about the size of an electron, practically non-existent, so to speak. The sudden outburst of the female caused them to fall on their knees.

"Please don't hurt us again! We promise, we will try to better ourselves! Am I right Matsuda?" Motohama cried out, trying to avoid getting hid again.

"Yes yes yes, please not in the face again! My mother will legit kill me if I break my glasses again!" Matsuda also tried to convince them to not punch them again.

"Oh is that so? Well, you two are lucky we are in school right now, otherwise you would be dead any second now! Pathetic worms, you two will come to the Kendo-Club after school tomorrow! And don't chicken out, we warn you!" Muruyama said angrily. The pinkish haired beauty turned on her heels and walked straight back to the other girls.

"We are so delivered!" Motohama stated matter-of-factly.

"Do you even know what that word means?" Matsuda asked more in disbelief. He was usually the more intelligent boy, or at least the boy whose IQ wasn't as high as the one of a spoiling leaf of bread.

"Yes, I read some articles and shit, tryna improving my style and shit" the bald boy said, quite proud of himself.

"Yeah, good job Motodumb, one step forward, two steps back!" he said jokingly.

"Yeah, but we are done anyways, do you know how hard they are going to beat us up Bro?"

"Shit you are right. You know what? I am heading home and set up my last will, I mean, it's just hopeless, we will die then and there."

"Yeah man me too man, me too…" Both of them headed off into each of their homes, taking out a sheet of paper and writing down where their stuff will go, who should be invited to their funeral and so on and so on.

Aaaaah guys, you know what? I am not going to let you die for the lack of progress! The last conversation you two had was pretty… standard you could say, I put my seal of approval on it!

"Thanks Lord. We appreciate that." Both of them said happily in unison although they weren't in the same room, heck, not even in the same house.

The following day, Matsuda and Motohamme headed to the club rooms after school. Although none of them ever participated in their activities, they knew where to go because of their many peeping sessions.

"Oh please no! Why are you two here again? Do you want to get beaten up again because you are peeping or what?" said one of the girls of the club.

"Yeah, I have this new Bo with me, I really want to try it out again!" said another one as she held up a wooden training sword.

"No please wait, we are here to-" Matsuda couldn't finish his sentence as the two girls were already chasing them, swinging their wooden sticks above their heads. The apologies and explanations weren't helping the two poor lads, as they ran across the football field, then the school yard, the streets, public park, through a mall, a bank and a restaurant, over a field of corn outside the city and last but not least, a public playground that was spiked with obstacles and of course the same route back to the school. They finally managed to escape the girls when they jumped head over heels into a trash-bin.

The two girls went to the Club room and M&M followed sneakily, stopping outside the changing rooms since they didn't want to get hit again. Especially not in the face. And even less with a wooden stick. After the girls changed, they left the changing room, only to find the two boys standing outside, looking in the opposite direction.

"Argh, you two again! Ohh wait for me!" she was about to hit Matsuda again.

"HEY! Kaname! Stop it! This time, they aren't here to peep. I told them to come over and err… help us a little" Muruyama explained, pointing at the two horrified douchebags.

"Y-Y-Yes… P-P-Please d-d-d-don't hit us" Motohama breathed out, trying to move as lttle as possible, afraid she could see this as an aggressive sign.

"Oh. Ok." Kaname just simply said before turning on the spot and walking into the room.

"You two, follow me. As you know, we are training to fight with these wooden sticks. We are currently attacking dummies made of wood. But since we have you two here to help us, we won't do that today." Muruyama explained as they walked into the training room.

"And what are we doing today? Crunches? How to strike a sexy pose?" Motohama joked around.

"How to seduce a man?" Matsuda continued to goof around.

"No, neither of this, and we would have asked someone like Issei if we wanted to practise how to seduce man. Today, we wont hit dummies. Come on, take a guess" she asked playfully.

"I don't know."

"Maybe wood? Or straw?"

"No. You. We will use you. Live targets are the most precise exercises."

M&M gulped and thus swallowed their pride. At least they weren't going to die, which is nice, isn't it?

"Ok, Listen up girls. Matsuda and Motohama were so nice and asked us if we could integrate them into the training today. If they perform well, they will be partaking more often. I am counting on your honest opinions, girls! Also, goal of the first exercise is to knock them out cold with the least amount of hits! Afterwards, get them up and running as fast as possible! We are splitting the group into two teams, the first team that finishes wins!"

M&M looked one last time at each other, already assuming that on one point, they would prefer death before another round of the sinister game.

Three and a half hours later, they were done. Not only the game, also M&M were laying in the corner of the room in a pile of something. Broken bones, bruises, cuts, a killed ego, nothing of them was intact anymore.

"MATSUDA! MOTOHAMA!"

"Oh god please no, I beg you oh gorgeous Muruyama, please, no more beatings!" Matsudas glasses were not only broken but also sticked a piece of the glass in his right eyeball, blood slowly trickling along the edge of the broken material. His teeth were decimated to a total of… Three. He had three teeth left. Oh, and did I mention that his left arm was not only dislocated in the shoulder and the elbow but also the underarm had a breach and pieces of the two bones in said underarm were sprawled around everywhere in the training center.

"I-I cant feel my legs anymore OH GOD! I-I-IM PARALYSED! OH GODD" Motohama cried out, his legs crumbled, broken in multiple places, a little piece of bone had already pierced through the skin, blood was literally everywhere around the mushy pile of blood.

"d-d-d-dismi-i-ssed" Muruyama said with a small voice, knowing she overshoot the goal a little this time. She aimed for earths natural sattelite, overshot a teensy tiny bit and hit like Jupiters moon Titan or some shit.

"Hey, uhhh, narrator, can you err… help us a little?" Katase asked shyly, unsure if her casual try at breaking the fourth wall would work or if said narrator was too busy listening to "Typen wie wir" from Serum 114.

Wenn das Glas an dir zerbricht, und du am Boden liegst! Deine hübsche Freundin heult und neben dir am Boden kniet- eh? What? Did you say something?

„Well, we may or may not have fucked up a little bit"

Eyy, watch your language, this aint one of those fanfictions! I mean, it sure is, but- What was the question?

"If you could help us cleaning up a little bit and if you could heal those perverted bastards?" Katase asked sweetly.

Hmmmm, no.

"But we dont want to go to jail or something" she tried again, this time, coming at me, trying to tickle my protective side. Bad luck for her, it aint there.

Hmmm. ok.

"Really?"

No.

"Pretty Please with a cherry ontop" she asked even sweeter, putting on a cute face.

Hmmmm, ok.

"Yay!"

But it comes with a price!

"I am not going to send you nudes! AGAIN!" she acclaimed angry.

Hehehehehe, not this kind of price! You and Muruyama have to give the two lads a chance! They aren't the worst after all.

"They are! They are the worst! They are the definition of worst! No, nope, na-ah, no can do, not in a lifetime, e-em, nein, non, Īe!"

Well, good luck surviving in prison… Hmmm, how am I gonna name those fictions? 'Katases Adventures in the BBC Prison', 'Muruyama and the Occarina of anal deep dicking', 'Katase and Muruyama: Giving everything they have to be free again! Yes, even the black cherry!'

"Ok ok ok, we will give them a chance! But if they fuck up, don't blame us!"

I wont. And if they fuck up *glares over to M&M* you got every right to fuck with em. And not the good kind!

"Thank you! Now go ahead and heal them already!" Katase was eager to get this done, she wouldn't want to get arrested.

Magically, the bones straightened themselves, the blood returned to their respectively rightful owner, the piece of glass wiggled itself out of Matsudas eyeball and got back into the glasses, the cracks disappearing until they were both fully healed and any damaged part of either their bodies or their "gear" was repaired.

"Thanks again." Muruyama said sheepishly, she just wanted to get all over with this and to return to her home.

"Matsuda, Motohama" she sighed out "see you tomorrow in school, we will practice again the day after tomorrow! And don't you worry, today was the worst, it was a errr… payback for the last years"

"We won't disappoint you Master" the two shouted in unison.

This made the two beauties blush and giggle a little bit. They didn't expect the two to say something like this, although they couldn't be sure that they wouldn't brake their promise or if it is all empty and shallow.

Later, M&M were back in their _M &M Cave of eternal virginity_, discussing the events lately.

"Fuck, I didn't know they would hit us that hard! I know something else that is hard and ready for action, but I think they won't beat that meat!" Motohama said thoughtfully. He just couldn't keep that last pun in, he just couldn't.

"Bro, did you notice something?"

"What, Matsuda?"

"Did you notice how we speak?"

"Wait.. Wowowowowowo wait!"

"Fucking hell, they did hit us hard on the head, I guess, even the narrator isn't powerful enough to heal that kind of damage!"

"Not that I would complain, I mean, that basically was the first thing we had to do; wasn't it?"

Yes, you are right my childs. You somehow learned how to speak properly, I thought it would take you longer. But hey, that shit is wayyyy easier to write for me!

"Ahhh you dickhead! You wanted us to speak properly so you can write this story more easy!"

Yupp, that's right. But that doesn't matter. Off you go, become gentlemen that would make me proud! Dismissed!

A/N: Hey hey there guys, I read some reviews (two of them. There were only two, but that doesn't matter) but apparently some of you don't really enjoy the "narrator is a char in the story/self put in" kind of thingy I made. I wont give this up, to be clear, but I would be a bad author if I didn't react to the criticism from the audience! So please tell me how I can make the self insert thing more pleasant to you. Just tell me.


	3. Steps into the right direction

A/N: This chapter is dedicated/inspired to/by antifanboy! Enjoy bro

* * *

"Fuck, how are we going to be Gentleman?" Motohama asked himself more that his friend Matsuda.

"Well, I researched a little bit on the internet, I found a site called ' – better thyselves', I think if we just follow their instructions, I think we are good to go."

"And what are those instructions?"

"Well, just behave good, listen to the stuff others tell you and basically be the opposite of what you

are right now."

"We have to stop peeping, don't we?"

"Yes. Yes we have to."

"But it is so much fun and its like a daily ritual! We can't just give it up!"

"Well, you have to sacrifice some traditions for the greater good. And also, well, the first times it

worked pretty good, but then… I mean, during the last times, we often got cought and yeah… You know how those times ended… With us being chased and hunted down the streets with a wide variety of females chasing after us. And not because they wanted to kiss us so bad."

"Fuck, you are right. Lets just stop it then. For the greater good! Matsubuddy"

"For the greater good Motobro!"

After a little time, both of the two lads were once again in school and for the first time, the they spent the break in the classroom to the general disbelief of the other students. After around 5 minutes passed, the first theories were published. They reached from accusations of the principal banning them from school over accusations of the Kendo Club killing them to the thought that they may or may not replaced themselves in a good time with robots so they could go peeking again.

"Whats up with you two? Arent peeking like always? Did you finally learned your lesson?" Aika Kiryuu asked with a superior tone in her voice. Already ready to laugh at the two about the situation she thought they were in.

"Hmmm, yeah, I guess…" Matsuda replied calmly. And promptly dumbfounded the girl.

"What? THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE! You two are the perverted duo! Everybody hates you!"

"That's true. But what if I told you, we don't want to be hated?" Motohama continued to dumbfound the already confused girl.

"Yeah right!" Matsuda was more than happy someone finally said it.

"That…. I…. NO! That's just not possible! How…?"

"Okay, I will break it down to you. With a simple metaphor. Do you know the Matrix? Like, the movie?" Matsuda began to explain.

"Yes, but what does that-"

"Good. Now, there is a scene with Morpheus, where he is sitting in an armchair, offering neo two pills. In our case, with the blue pill, we would continue peeking, doing perverted stuff and have a little bit of fun. If we go with the red pill, we would have to stop all that. Hmmmm, why would they want to go with the red pill, it only has disadvantages for them you may ask now, but, its fairly simple. With the blue pill, we would die alone, hated by everyone and we would be lucky if at least someone like Issei would show up to our funeral.

With the red pill, we may have a chance to better ourselves, maybe stop getting hate from everywhere and maybe, even get a girlfriend. But that's peak performance we probably never reach, we strive for it anyways! And thus, we took the red pill. We don't want to die all alone. We want to be loved, to be liked, accepted! At least tolerated."

"This is just another way to…. These words are….. WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?" she finally screamed, running out of the classroom and out of the sight of the boys.

At the sudden outburst of Kiryuu, the whole class slowly turned their heads towards the two guys. The normally confident and relaxed girl with the superior grin never had such an outburst.

"What. Have. You. Done." Was the last thing Motohama and Matsuda heard from their classmates before they we beaten into the ground.

* * *

 _Later_

"Why? We didn't even do something this time?" Matsuda couldn't believe it. They didn't peek or did anything pervert, heck, they didn't even mention their favourite fun bags any time today. Yet, they were beaten unconscious.

"I don't know. But I for sure know SOMEONE should punish SOMEBODY for what they have done" the other boy screamed to the ceiling.

Ha ha ha haaaa! Why should I, the MIIIIGHTY narrator, punish somebody? Because they hurt you again today?

"Yes! And we behaved nice and stuff!"

Hmmm, maybe, but look, just from behaving well one day out of 365 does not make you a good person, you see? You gotta make it a constant in your day-to-day-life, not only a one time thingy. Also, the reality is a cruel and barbaric world, learn to live with that.

"But… We… This is not fair!"

Maybe it is not fair. Maybe this is fucking inequitable. And you still must endure it. If you want to reach your goal, that is. Yall said you want to be loved, respected, and tolerated. You don't just have respect, you must earn it, fight for it!

"yeah…" Matsuda just replied with a small voice, "I know…"

Well obviously you didn't! Just get your asses up and DO something about it. Nothing is impossible. Just DO it! I will go now, you two can make thoughts about it, think of a reason worth fighting for. And then, I want to see you progressing! Dis-fucking-missed!

"He does have a point. Why would we even want to improve ourselves? Just to get laid?" the boy asked as he was laying on his back, staring holes in the air and thinking about it.

"No.. I-I think, I think its something more. I think, we don't want to just get laid, I think we want something special. Something like a girlfriend. A REAL girlfriend. Fuck it, I am craving for the warmth of female company, a hug, a kiss, anything!" the bold boy stated.

"Motohama! That's it! We will fight for our dream!"

"Yeah! You remember, a week ago, we only did the things we did because the author wanted us to. But now, now its our dream! And we figured that out completely alone without any help and it was us alone!"

Of course, it was, and of course they didn't need help from another person/god.

* * *

 _The next day_

The two lads had to be at the Kendo club again. This time however, it wasn't a training session for strength but a session for agility. One exercise demanded from the girls to balance on their Bo's. The boys didn't have to do much this time, except to stand in the corner, watch over them and alarm the others if they fall and/or break something.

Kaname wasn't exactly the most trained girl, in fact she joined the club rather late, thus she had a few minor problems balancing themselves. Eventually, Matsuda could see that she was shaking, slowly losing her balance.

"IYAAAA!" the girl screamed as she finally lost the last piece of balance she had, falling towards the floor. Not really dangerous when you think of a Bo that usually is just one meter long or something, but it sure is dangerous when you fall head first since you were balancing on your fingertips.

Internally, the girl already prepared herself for the pain that was about to come, shutting her eyes tightly. But Motohama was quicker, he launched himself towards the falling girl, unfortunately not able to catch her, but hey, he made a pretty good pillow for her. Well, his _face_ made a pretty good pillow. In a move that would made Rito Yuuki proud, she landed on top of his, literally sitting on his face.

"Huh?" the girl wondered confused. When she felt his breath tickling down there, her face turned crimson red, but she had no time before the leader of the Kendo Club walked through the doors into the training area.

"What the FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"

The two immediately turned into combat mode, charging directly at the boy that laid helplessly at the ground. They pushed the still fiery red girl off of him, unveiling his also crimson red face with his eyes shut tightly.

"I didn't see anything! I didn't see anything! I didn't see anything!" he repeated steadily.

"Yeah! Of course you didn't. We will just make sure you wont remember what you did not saw, okay?" she said sickenly sweet, taking her Bo and lunging out above her head.

"Oh god no, I just wanted to help…." He said wincing.

"Muruyama stop, please. Its true, he did just wanted to help. I lost balance and fell, he tried to catch me mid-air but instead his clumsiness caused him to miss me, although he still managed to soften the impact." the girl explained rather calmly, "and for this I want to thank him. Although we ended up in that compromising position" she explained further, her face reddening as she spoke.

"If you say that, Motohama, you are spared for now! But I don't want to see something like that again! Like, EVER!" she exclaimed finally, ending the session for the day.

* * *

 _Back in M &M cave of eternal virginity_

"Motobro, that was an amazing safe you pulled there!" Matsuda ranted as he laid down on the bed.

"Yeah, I just hoped I could've caught her for real instead of just acting as a fucking pillow… My face still hurts a lil bit"

"No man, I mean, like, the safe from the beating! I didn't want to get hit again, you saved us really good!"

"I think I actually didn't do it just to look better in the eyes of the girls, I think I did it to he-…-lp… them…." Motohama slowed down at the end, realizing what he just said, "woah" he finally breathed out, letting himself collapse and laid down on the floor staring at the ceiling.

"Dayum son. Dayum. That shits the beginning of at least your transformation to a gentlenerd, I gotta do the same tho!" Matsuda made a fist, striking it in the air, brawling out a… combat scream?

* * *

So yeah guys, this is the third chapter, I hope you enjoy it, I tried to make some explai-, nahh, youll see, youll see!

anyhows, I am outta here

peace out

tatzecom


	4. What happens at the pool

Alright Lads, I write this with the pleasure of having the beginning of a chapter and not exactly knowing where to go with this story. I mean, I kinda sorta wrote myself into a corner, so watch my pathetic attempt to get out of the corner and do something better. I still like the idea of the story and got back to it after I read the roadmap I laid out for it again. It still got some potential in it, but I don't know how it will turn out. Lets see how it goes, lay back, get yourself a coffee or a Captain or whatever beverage you prefer and lets have a look at them

 _One day later_

"Wo yeah! Another day of school"

"Bro, you sound almost excited! Can you err.. hehe… Shut the fuck up?"

The two lads were walking into school with new, regained vigour. After they discussed their breakthrough a few hours before they passed out, they felt like they could conquer the fucking world or some shit… Well, they felt like they could do a lot of stuff today, and they certainly would try to show their passion towards girls. But not the bad kind of passion, they agreed to stop peeping on the girls after all.

Very well, I see you two have made some improvements after all, Idk, don't ask me.

"Dude, you are literally the author. You made this up. You know what happens, what wont!" Motohama exclaimed bashfully, trying to not yell loudly as they were walking towards the school building with students standing left and right.

Yeah true. Still idk… Maybe had too much booze or something, don't ask me.

"Fuck you, ima ask you anyways", Matsuda said silently but steady, "Are we gonna get laid at the end or is this just a waste of time for the reader you made up so you can publish this as the last chapter and set this stories status to finished?"

What?

"Are we gonna fuck someone or something in the end?"

Idk.

"Seems legit."

Yeah I know right. Now, get in there and do something to make me proud. I would like you guys to get laid, infact, you could have been with someone already, even by chapter 3 at this point. Awfully slow and disappointing guys.

"Its not like we can influence what happens anyways. Just leave us be for the time we are in school so we don't look like idiots talking to thin air. I mean, take a look at the other guys here, they look at us like were completely fucking mental!" he said, pointing at the other guys looking at them like they were completely fucking mental.

Okay, I will leave you be. BUT NOT BECAUSE YOU SAID I SHOULD! Dismissed you little shits.

They entered the school building, looking around in search of anything to keep them busy and to help them not look like they were the losers they are. Anger flooded them as they saw their former friend, standing between Akeno-senpai and Rias-senpai, grinning superior down onto them.

"Look at him go mate! I mean, just look at him! Standing here like he is something special. I bet he gets to see their big round tits everyday!" Matsuda exhaled sharply at the thought of Akenos round assets. After all, they were pretty damn huge and judging by the looks of them, they looked pretty darn soft. "If only I could touch them just once! I would sell my soul happily for it!"

"Yeah sure you would Matsumate, but remember: Gentlemen! And I don't think that's very gentleman-like. Its not like I wouldn't sell my soul for it _and_ stop jerking off for a year! Okay, maybe a week, but still!" Motohama explained to him. He did have a point after all and both knew, if they wanted to get a girlfriend anytime soon, they had to better themselves. They got to this thought and idea completely on their own without any help since they absolutely knew they would have to since the consequences they would face otherwise were horrible, didn't they?

"Yes! We came to this point just by ourselves!" They exclaimed bashfully but not without having a slight hitch in their voice as they spoke.

"Lets head to class fam, I don't want no teacher yelling at us again for no apparent reason"

"Aye, you got it!"

And with that, they disappeared into the classroom.

 _Seventh lesson that day. On my schedule it says they have sports. No wait, you call that Physical Education, right? For the plot, they went swimming._

"Oh man, cant wait to have a look at the girls wearing their bikini" the bald boy said to his friend.

"Dude. We are in school. They've got these modest swimsuit one-pieces that hide everything. There aint nothin to look at." The boy with the glasses said sadly.

But today was different. To measure the time more realistic, the guys would wear the attire they would wear at the beach and so did the girls. Afterall, no male student would go to the beach wearing a speedo and no girl would go to the beach wearing a blue one-piece with their name printed on them.

"Dude. We. Are. In. A. School. This doesn't happen around here."

Now it does.

"Explain why!"

Plot Protection. Just shut up and go to class. Other wise I may change my mind.

"Aight, back to class it is!" Motohama yelled loudly and acted like he was really energetic and excited, basically storming to the pool.

"Dude, who are you gonna fool with that?" said Matsuda as he rolled his eyes and went after them.

After they finished changing, they went to the pool and since they could hang out with Issei anymore, they just stood around like they were complete and utterly lost. You know the feeling, when you're new to a place and don't know what to do and just stand around awkwardly, giving in to the anxiety.

As they looked around they found Murayama and Katase standing on the other side of the pool, talking with the other girls from the Kendo club.

"Hey, wanna get over to them? I mean, we are kinda sort of part of the kendo club plus we got nothing better to do. And I mean, look at Murayama, she looks kinda hot in her two-piece, doesn't she?" the bold guy stated, pointing at her covertly. Murayama wore a yellow two-piece with frays on the bottom part.

"Ye sure lets casually and covertly walk over there. Also: Nah mate, Katase looks way cuter!" Matsuda exclaimed peacefully, pointing out that her plain black two-piece was fitting her way more and made her look like a seductive bombshell.

Not so much later, they arrived at their destination, with anger immediately building up inside the girls, some of them clutching tightly onto their clothes, afraid they might get stolen or ripped away by the widely known perverts.

"Hey hey, please, we aren't here to do something like that! We beg of you, we really try and better ourselves!" Motohama explained calmly, raising his as if he was to surrender in the process.

"Yeah, my bro here is right. Also… Katase-san, you kinda look… err… good in your bikini… BUT NOT IN A PERVERT WAY I SWEAR" came from Matsuda, who aswell raised his hands since he didn't want to get drowned by the girl. "Just sayin, you know?" he added more calmly as the awaited death didn't came.

The girl was completely baffled by his comment. She was used to perverted comments from the now-duo and even expected them to say something like _"Hey Katase, how much did that swimsuit cost? I mean, if I know you right, you bought because it was 50% off, but I would much rather like it when it was 100% off"_. 'Is he serious right now? He sounds like it to be honest, but from Matsuda? NEVER'

"Well… thanks" she finally said hesitantly, still unsure about what to think of him.

"YOU LOOK CUTE ASweLL MURUYAMA!" Motohama shouted with his voice abandoning him in the middle of the sentence, making him kinda choke on his own words.

"Ahh yes… of course… since you wouldn't try and rip off my bathsuit later, right?" The girl explained rather loudly for everyone to hear.

"No of course not! I mean, if you lost it, I wouldn't mind at all but I will restrain myself rom doing just that. I mean, I can if you want, its not like that-" he was cut off by a Bo crashing on his head loudly from behind him.

"Of course, you wouldn't mind" the girl holding the Bo said with a sickening sweet voice.

"HEY! You guys get in the water already! We aren't here to stand around and enjoy the good weather, MOVE!" their teacher yelled at them while furiously pointing at the pool. The Kendo Club did as they were told, hopped in the rather cold water and began swimming to the best of their extend. It wasn't like there were 35 other people in there at the same time trying to swim in a pool that barely fit 20 people.

Between the tight manoeuvring through the other students they tried their best to somewhat swim coherently, but the whole class was at a lost position so the swimming lesson quickly turned into a "Move through the water as fast as you can and please don't drown on my watch" – lesson.

Meanwhile, M&M tried their best to not just stare at the girls bodies all the time, seemingly on a lost position since they couldn't help themselves but take a quick glance whenever someone in a hot two-piece or a daring one-piece passed them. I mean, they're High School students, what did you expect? The willpower to not look? Like that's gonna happen anytime soon…

And the scene would stay that family friendly and T-rated if it wasn't for Matsuda running into a well known girl from the Kendo club as he was busy taking a quick glance at Rias in her revealing Bikini. It was captivating for the boy, the clothing clad tightly to her skin, huggin her hips and maybw showing off what was underneath the thin layer as her lower lips seem to have gotten hungry and started eating her slip. Meanwhile up top, her chest looked like it was about to break free from its confinements. The top piece seemed to barely hold onto dear life, threatening to rip apart any moment now, revealing the delicious sight underneath to the lusting eyes of literally anyone at the pool. Soon a certain boy felt a "disturbance in the force" as his hands felt something soft and squishy that fit perfectly into his hands.

After the boy gave the unknown something in his hand a few squeezes, he finally turned to look at the scene in front of him. The squishy thing he squeezed was in fact a boobie with Murayama being the girl connected to it. He frantically looked at his hand, at the shocked girls face, back to his hand and then back at her again. Murayama was so shocked, her motuh started twitching a little and she started to take her arm back, making a fist and preparing to hit Matsuda with all her might.

"No no no no wait! Please hold on for just two seconds" he raised a finger as he let go of her chest.

"I know what you are thinking right now. But please listen to me. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, I admit. But I didn't intentionally groped you, this was by any means an accident and I hereby want to apologise to you. Miss Murayama, I am deeply sorry for touching you so indecently. I beg of you to spare my life, but I wont stop you if you want to drown me here and now." He stated calmly, hoping to either calm the girl down or buy himself enough time for any live saving events to happen.

"Well, Ive got to say something." Murayama let out calmly, her fist slowly unclenching and her arm slowly coming back down.

"And that is? Will you spare me?"

"No. BUT I HADNT THOUGHT OF DROWNING YOU YET!" she screamed as she grabbed his head and forced it under water, watching as bubbles rose to the top. The boy didn't even struggle against her grip, he already accepted his fate.

 _A few moments later_

Motohama grabbed his friend and Batista-Bombed him. Shortly after he hit the ground, he coughed out water and choked on the fresh air entering his lungs.

"Thanks bro. You kinda saved my life there" he thankfully told his perverted friend, still coughing out water on the ground in front of him.

"Yeah I got you fam. Didn't want to attend your funeral yet, not that I wouldn't mind less competitors."

"Fuck you"

"Well, at least my dicks long enough to reach my ass"

"Gotta admit, sick comeback!"

They joked around a little longer before they decided to head back to the chaning rooms and get into their regular outfit. The sun was already setting over the town, the orange sun rays played in magical patterns on the wavy water surface. It wasn't particularly cold, you could still walk around in your swimming attire, although you might want to refrain from walking long distances and it would get severely colder after the sun was gone.

Their former friend was standing in front of the changing room for the females. Seemingly waiting for someone, although they didn't pay too much attention to him.

"Probably waiting for his busty girlfriend to finish changing! He should go in and take a good look, maybe the Kendo Girls are still here and beat him up the way they beat us up during our first 'training'!" said the bald boy eagerly, clenching his fists.

"YEAH! But that time, the author shouldn't intervene and heal him afterwards! May he rot away as the piece of shit he is nowdays!"

Who? Me?

"Nah not you, Pissei!"

Ahh aight. Yeah well about that, maybe you should finish changing and head out again. You may can help. Also, this male changing room scene is getting kinda gay to imagine, so get the fuck done mates.

"What do you mean 'helping'? Whats going on?"

"Hello?"

*nothingness*

"Alrighty then, lets get done with this" and with that, the two boys finished changing and headed back out of the room, only to find themselves between Issei and his Peerage on one side and the Kendo club on the other.

"KNEEL BEFORE ME! I AM YOUR TRUE NEW KING! BOW IN THE DUST TO MY FEET!" Issei declared triumphantly, raising one fist.

"Like hell we would, fuck off mate! You are a real annoyance!" Katase explained rather calmly, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Then face the consequences! DRESS BREAKER!" and with that, Issei snapped his fingers, causing the clothes of the two girls to get shredded into small pieces the size of a pea. Issei ran past them and started chasing the other girls who ran away screaming loudly for help and for someone to call the police.

Meanwhile, the kn- "IEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Holy shit my ears, ye, there it is, Katase and Murayama sank onto the ground, a defeated look on their faces.

"QUICK! TURN AROUND!" Murayama commanded the boys who were still standing there with an empty expression of their face, wondering about what the fuck just happened and why there were two girls sitting butt naked on the ground. Nevertheless, they complied and turned around.

"THE OTHER WAY YOU FUCKING IDIOTS!"

"Alright, the other way it is" smiled Matsuda, the sight in front of him carved into his mind.

"Sure, if you want me to turn around" smiled Motohama as well, also having the erotic sight in front of him saved in his internal brain hard drive for eternity.

Now, lets take a look at the girls real quick:

Murayama, sitting on the ground, her legs spread out in a position that reminded everyone of the Logo of a well known fast food restaurant chain where the fucking ice cream machine is always broken, her arms supporting her from behind so she doesn't tip over. To the luck of the boys and the dismay of the girls, her baldly shaved womanhood was completely exposed to the sight of everyone (Although only her best friend and the two perverts were there currently). The round and full shape of her bosom didn't help it either, although it may distracted the look from down below to up top.

Katase was more lying on the ground, her back exposed to the duo. She was glad that they were in no way able to see her free breast, that gladness quickly dissipating into nothingness as she became aware that they got full insight on her back. They could basically see up to her brain from their POV, beginning at her thighs, over her shapely butt to her crinkly asshole and her pure pussy. And right now, there was nothing she could do about it. She wasn't completely able to hide that the thought of being that exposed to the lusting eyes of her classmates turned her on as she felt her groin getting wetter by the second and soon thereafter, a thin stream of liquid ran down her thigh. Little did she know that the boys actually turned around as Murayama commanded it.

Aight, enough of that peeping, lets get back to our… not-so-much-despised "heroes" of our little story here:

"Hey Motohumvee, what are we gonna do now? I mean, we cant just leave them here like that, can we?" whispered Matsuda to his bro as he was a little bit worried about the two girls on the ground.

"Youre right Matsumate, but what are we gonna do?" he whispered back.

"I know what, lets go and – *inaudible*, okay?"

"Yeah good plan! Lets do this!" and with that, they turned around and started walking over to the two girls who looked up at the two boys in fear.

Alright, I think we are at the end of another chapter! I thought I would continue this but I think its way more fun for me to just let you guys sit at this cliffhanger right here :P Altho the next chapter is already completely planned out and stuff, I just didn't want to give you guys any satisfaction yet :P

Right now there are about 12 chapters planned in total, 3 are published (you knew that since you can count and this being the fourth chapter) and the other 8 have the core plot laid out. Some guy in the reviews (I am so sorry I forgot your name) told me I should try and give a hint to the end-battle the two have to face so the story as a set goal and a set plot, not just me rambling about something I want the two lads to do/make. I mean, I AM the god of them after all but still….

I hope you enjoyed this chapter of my little story, I know its been almost a year since I posted the last one, but I only get to write this when Im in my holidays and they are only once a year during the summer. I think I may be able to put out a little bit more now that I finished school, but don't pin me down on that one.

Btw, this chapter is kinda sorta dedicated to lolzwaitwhat who showed me the joy of writing with her Story "The Adventures of Dadhog" which I am addicted to at this point in time. Check her out in the video desc- no wait, there aint such a thing… Well just search the story and read it, you will love it even tho it's a T-Rated story…

I will see you, you will see me, everybody is going to see everyone, next time.

Peace out

tatzecom


	5. Does in fact not stay at the pool

Alright, its your boi, tatzecom back at it again with another chapter! The last time our heroes went swimming with the class and after Issei deliberately took the pleasure of being clothed from Murayama and Katase, our beloved heroes stand tall over them. Lets have a look what they will do next, shall we?

antifanboy: Thanks man, I appreciate that. Also, Yeah the plan is to do something besides Issei having fun with his harem. If you take a look at the fictions out there about High School DxD and look out for the M-rated ones, there are two things. Either IsseiXHarem or OCXHarem. But M&M don't really get any recognition besides two lines at the end of a chapter where Ise makes fun of them.

Merendinoemiliano: Glad you liked it so far. I in deed will go with single parings, although they wont be outlined as much as one might think. Right now I am planning on doing 2 lemon chapters, one were they go at the girl of their choice and one were both go together at both of them. The pairings are… quite obvious, eh? I might as well make another chapter/story where Kiryuu will be part of the troop as well as the rest of the Kendo-Girls, but I'm not sure yet.

* * *

"G-G-Guys? What are you doing?" Katase stuttered. She wasn't willed to get down and dirty with those guys. She saved herself up to this point and she wanted to give her purity to someone she liked or even loved, not lose it in a swimming pool, robbed of her clothes right after school. That was not how she imagined it.

"Keep calm Katase-san. You will like what we will do to you and to Murayama-san. Just keep calm and watch." Matsuda said smiling as both boys started to relieve themselves of their T-Shirts.

"No… Please, we beg you! Don't do this to us! We will stop hitting you, but please don't rape us!" Murayama begged. She wasn't willed to give herself to one of the boys either.

"Mura-chan! Hold still there for a second, will you!" Motohama said sickenly sweet while beaming a bright smile at her.

Both girls closed their eyes in anticipation of what was to come. Nothing could have them prepared for that, it didn't matter how hard they trained, how strong they got or how fast they were, what was about to happen would scar them for life.

 **WARNING! LEMON SCENE STARTS! The scene contains sexual abuse, non-con, BDSM as well as Anal parts. It may not fit for every reader, so reader discretion is adv-**

Ahhhh just kidding, they aint gonna rape anyone. They aint got the balls for that. Also, they wanted to become gentlenerds, remember? Now lets get right into it!

The girls kept their eyes shut, trying to somehow shut off their brains so they wouldn't have to feel the touch of their hands, smell the scent of their dicks and hear the slapping noises that would occasionally come from their clashing hips.

But none of that happened. Instead, both of them felt a strangely soft feeling on their bodies, something warm was now laying on top of them, slowly sliding down to the ground. As they opened their eyes again, the now shirtless boys turned around again and looked against a wall. Murayama looked down on herself, eyeing the object that was laying on her. She picked it up and held it on front of her with two fingers like it was some sort of dirty piece of rug. Not too long later, she identified it as Motohama T-Shirt. She looked at Katase who held Matsudas Shirt.

"What? What are we supposed to with that?" she asked in disbelief as her mind couldn't come up with a solution.

"Well, do what you would normally do with T-Shirts. Put it on and fucking cover yourself!" came the answer back.

The girls hesitated for a second before hastily putting on the articles of clothing.

Shortly after, the boys turned their head slightly to see if the gals finished changing, speaking of which, the two gals pulled down the shirts as far as possible so their uncovered lower bodies wouldn't show.

"Alright, looks good to me, maybe put on your bikinis or something so you have a little bit more cover and youre good to go, I would say" Motohama explained happily before starting to turn around to walk away.

"Yeah, easy to say when youre not half naked!"

"So you want my pants too? NO PROBLEMO!"

"NO! Keep them on! But you don't honestly think we would walk half naked through the city home, do you? Anyways, none of your business, thank you for lending us the shirts. That was really considerate of you. I think we will give them back tomorrow, washed and cleaned."

"Aye yeah, do that. Also, my Dad wanted to pick me up today, I think we can give you a ride home, if you're okay with that." He smiled, happy he for once could help.

The girls looked at each other and silently conversed whether or not it would be a good idea to take their ride home or walk half naked through the city. On one side, they then would know where they lived, on the other side, they were fucking half naked and it was getting darker and colder by the minute.

"We are glad if you could take us with you" Katase finally said, looking on the ground as she was a little bit ashamed of herself for firstly thinking the boys would rape them and secondly for getting turned on by it.

Soon thereafter, the two boys and the two girls entered a middle class car, a silver sedan to be exact and started their ride home. Motohama was at relative ease during the quit ride, he got nothing to worry about. Matsuda however in the back of the car with the two ladies, he was more at a loss.

He sat at the left window, staring out of it to distract his mind from the fact that he sat topless next to two hot chicks who got no pants. I think we all know the internal dialogue he and Matsuda Jr. had during the ride. Here is a little excerpt from said dialogue:

M: "Easy ride isn't it?"

D: "Yeah sure, but do you notice the two hot chicks sitting right beside you?"

M: "Sure do."

D: "They're super hot, don't you think?"

M: "Sure do!"

D: "So its standup time now, isn't it?"

M: "No its not!"

D: "THIS! IS! SPARTAAAAAA!"

M: "God fucking dammit"

And with that he shifted is seating position a little bit so it wasn't as obvious that is dick was so hard that some would think it could compete against a Nokia phone and win.

The two girls were oblivious to that, each just sat there quietly, looking out of the window and trying to forget the day at the pool. Or at least the shit that Issei did to them. Which led them to the point they actually had to thank M&M for not being literal pieces of shit but kind of nice to them.

Katase sat in the middle, Murayama on the right. The brown haired girl looked out of the window as she noticed that something was off. She had this feeling inside of her, something was different than all the other days before. She felt a little bit warm, but not from the outside but the inside. Was she getting sick? Nah, she was fine the other day and it wasn't cold enough for her to catch a cold for what little time they were exposed to mother nature in their birth suits. She couldn't quite put her finger on what it was, but she was sure to look after the problem as soon as she was home. Maybe it was the scent of the shirt she was wearing right now, it was too big for her and was more like a minidress but she almost liked it. She may have loved it if it wasn't from Motohama. But the scent felt somehow nice to breathe in, a subtle hint of manliness was to be found in it. Maybe the two fellas weren't the worst afterall, in their ranking they were still on the bottom places, but at least they managed to climb past Issei who showed his true self yet again that day.

Katase was well aware of her state right now. She didn't dare to move her left arm which was tightly pressed against Matsudas, she wouldn't want him to see that as any kind of affection from her towards him. It wasn't like she hated him that much now, but he still was a piece of shit that yet had to redeem himself for the past years. Sure, the beating they gave them was good and made almost up for anything, but still. She was glad she got the ride home tho, walking down the streets at this time of the day wouldn't be a good idea. The rape thingy she imagined earlier would not end up with her having a T-Shirt but a broken hymen.

After a few more minutes of dead silence, Katase was brought home with Murayama following a few minutes later. Matsuda got a few more clothes at his home and then they went to the _M &M Cave of eternal virginity_ which was located at Motohamas home. Back in their cave, they laid down and started to think about the events during the day. It was kind of a rollercoaster ride of emotions, from getting a little bit closer and a step closer to being accepted by the Kendo-Girls over getting almost drowned all the way to handing their shirts to naked ladies.

Heya, whats up, how is it goin with your quest?

"Ummm not bad I guess… What do you say to our actions during the day? Please say we did good" Matsuda told the ceiling.

Yeah not bad I guess… Really kind of you to hand your shirts to the ladies instead of staring them down. I have to admit, not what I thought would happen, but nice nevertheless… I think the girl overreacted a little bit when she wanted to drown you, but not bad.

"Yeah I think she overreacted a teensy tiny bit too, not that I wouldn't understand but I do actually like to live. Also, what do you mean 'Not what I thought would happen'? You're still the fucking author of this story! YOU STILL KNOW EVERYTHING!"

Idk.

"Seems legit."

Also, fuck you, you're sterile now.

"WHA-? WHY?"

Idk.

"Seems legit."

Yeah, now, Im kinda sorta proud of you guys, you actually didn't disappoint me this time which is quite surprising, given how fucking dull you guys are sometimes, so yeah… good job. Maybe not all hope is lost. What do you guys think, shall I reward you?

"Yes please!"

"Yeah, I mean, why not"

Why not? Because I am a god and since I'm omnipotent, I can make you guys eunuchs if I have a mild headache, that's why. But sure, have a reward!

That said, their dicks grew from measly 5 inch disappointments to 15 inch pricks with adjustable sensitivity, a second heart for full throttle turbo-charged erections, orgasm sync function and adjustable cum-amount dispensers. Oh, and they got a multi-orgasm function so they could go as long as they want as often as they want. 'Why are you doing that' you may ask now, dear reader. Well that's easy to explain, firstly because its needed for the plot later, secondly because I think they deserved that after they expertly "saved" the girls and even lend them their shirts and thirdly: I don't exactly want to write a lemon scene that lasts 15 seconds later down the road. The amount of petting needed would go over my competence and I don't think I would be nice if the main act is over after three pumps… Think that's boring as fuck mate. I do hope they get to use all the functions during the real deal and not sit at home jerk-

OH FOR FUCKS SAKE, now they're just sitting there polishing their wands like it's their fucking dayjob. G… Guys… That's… gay as fuck… Stop it .

Now where were I? *scans through his script* Already had that, the pool is over as well… This is another story… That's a chicken sandwich from yesterday… Dafuq is that? Ahh, I think I found the right passage. Alright, ready? Here goes nothing:

 _Next day_

Matsuda and Motohama were casually walk-

No wait, I've forgot to pay the girls a visit!

*record scratch*

*rewind sound*

*clears throat*

Now that we cleared up the mess the boys left behind, lets see how the leader of the Kendo-Girls are doing:

Katase was currently laying in her bed, it got later after all and she needed her sleep. Tonight she slept differently tho, she was still wearing the shirt she got from Matsuda. She had gotten rid of her bikini and got into wide but short grey pants instead. So it was a conscious decision and not just the exhaustion… Well good to know, she seemed to be comfortable in his clothes.

Murayama however took another approach. She had slipped into her usual sleeping clothes, the shirt she got from Motohama was in her hands, close to her face, a sly smile plastered onto it. Looks like she still couldn't get enough of the scent of him, was the girl falling for him? Whaaaaaaat?

HEY! Girls! Wake and listen up! Hold up, ima put you girls in the same room real quick.

"Eh? Wha?"

"What is happening? Katase, why are you still wearing his shirt?"

"Well, why are you sniffing it?"

ENOUGH! Listen. I know the guys are bad, I know of the things they did in the past, but give them a chance alright?

"Why would I even remotely give Matsuda a chance?" questioned Katase.

"Yeah, why should we do that? I see no reason why I should give Motohama any sort of chance anytime soon?!" added Murayama.

Ahh, you already chose between the guys, good for me, now I don't have to put up a bitch fight between you guys ^^

"The fuck you're talking about?"

Just wait till the end, it'll all make sense then. Atleast I hope so. Now, I am just asking you ladies to give the guys a chance.

"Couldn't you just make us give them a chance since you're, well a god? I mean, you make all this stuff up, why don't you just force us?"

Idk.

"Seems legit."

Did you read my script? We had that joke twice already…

"No? Why would I?"

Alright lets forget about that. So what's your answer?

"Well, If they redeem themselves further, we could give them a chance, what do you think Mura-san?"

"I guess so… BUT! But, if they fuck up, don't expect us to-"

What?

"Dude, we had that conversation already? Remember, 2nd chapter? After the training and you healed them up?"

Ouhhh, you're right… Uhhh… Well this is awkward.

"Ye it sure is. We already said we would give them a chance if they didn't fuck up completely… Fuckin dumbass"

Hey! That's mean!

"Well you stripped us of our clothes and you didn't make us cover ourselves up!"

Hmmm.. true… Good times.

"Shut it! Anything else you want? Because I would like to sleep right now, otherwise I will be tired as hell tomorrow mornin"

Don't you worry, you ladies will wake up all nice and refreshed. Anyhows, there is something I would like you to do. Both of you infact.

"That would be?"

Don't wash the shirts, just sleep in/with them and give them back. Make up some excuse like, idk, washing machine is broken or somethin.

"Why would we do that?"

Cuz I say so. Now go back to bed, g'night.

"Night."

"Night."

 _Next day, 60 minutes before classes start_

Matsuda and Motohama were casually walking to school, right as they were about to enter the school yard, they spotted the Kendo-Girls as well as their leaders standing at the gate to the yard. Since they wanted their shirts back, they approached them, cautiously that is since they didn't want to be chased out of the town again.

"Hello, how is it going everyone? Do you guys have our stuff from yesterday?" asked Matsuda straight up, not wasting anytime in the presence of the two ladies.

"Y-Yeah, I-I-I got it right here! B-But I wasn't able to wash it since my washing machine broke down on me two days ago. I hope that isn't too big of a problem…" Murayama wasn't able to form a coherent sentence since she was busy hiding a faint blush at the thought of the last night.

"YEAH! Mine broke down too, sadly…" Katase added quickly, not wanting to draw any unwanted attention on her. 'Nobody needs to know right?' she thought to herself.

"Uhhh… yes, okay, no, not a problem"

"Ye I guess so. See you in class… Is today training? And are we gonna die during it?"

"What? TODAY? Errr, yes? I suppose so?" the pink haired gal wondered why she was so damn flustered about it. She could just hit them if they acted up, couldn't she? No problem there.

"PLEASE! I don't want to have broken bones again! I beg of you!" The two lads dropped dead down on their knees, already remembering their pain during the first training.

"I mean there is training today. Not that you guys are gonna die. I mean its not in the plan for you to die, if you act up, plans change. Got it?"

"Got it. Same place same time as usual?"

"Yes, don't be late."

And with that, the two boys walked into the school, but not without sneakily sniffing at their shirts.

"Damn this smells nice. I wonder if Murayama smells the same…" wondered Motohama.

"Yeah… and what a coincidence that both of their washing machines broke down, right?"

"True that, what a coincidence that gave us these magic shirts! Im never gonna wash it ever again!"

"PRAISE THE LORD!"

"You're telling it bro!"

Alright, after they were done praising me, they continued on with their day, a mixture of excitement and fear in their anticipation of the upcoming training with the Kendo-Girls.

 _A few hours later_

The two boys walked over to the rooms that housed the stick-fighters and entered the building cautiously, looking out for any girl who were out and about to hit them.

"Sorry guys, better luck next time!" shouted one of the girls over to them, standing guard in front of one of the doors for the changing rooms.

"Actually we weren't going to peep, we just didn't want to get beaten up again. And you're already judging us, what do you know" replied Matsuda sarcastically. He wasn't out for a fight or anything, but deep within him he wanted to get rewarded for the progress they made in the short amount of time that I was in their lives.

"Ye sure, I know you guys long enough, I heard all the stories, I know who I'm dealing with. Don't try and be delusional about it!"

'Woah, such a big word for such a small girl. Did you learn that yourself or did you need help from your mommy?' is what he would have replied as he felt anger flaming up in him, but the steady wish to become a gentleman quickly put metaphorical water on the metaphorical fire, putting it out.

"Well, you will see that we changed. Or more like, that we are changing. If you heard all the stories about us, then you sure know of what I said to Kiryuu the other day. We are starting to despise our old selves more and more every day, trying to become better humans, get to love a girl for her personality and not her looks, maybe even getting someone to love us for who we are, peak performance, remember?" he finished his explanations by turning dramatically and walking away slowly, hands in his pockets, looking from the ground up and in the distance in front of him leaving the confused, speechless girl behind. Trust me, would have looked really nice in slowmotion.

Soon after the training started. Today a- what is that? *turning my head around* DUDE! Come over real quick! Do you know what a lesson about 'Recreactional back exercises' is? -No, what do you mean?- Idk, stands here on the plan for their training lesson. -Dude stop bothering me, I want to play Overwatch, don't ask me!- Aight. Back to the drawing board.

Today a lesson about "Recreational back exercises" was on the plan. Apparently, it was like Yoga but not really and they got to strengthen their back.

"Girls, we aren't doing the usual stuff today. I heard that some of you have back problems, probably caused by your… chest growing really fast. Your body isn't used to that much weighed on the front, that's why you could get postural damage if you don't do some exercises to strengthen your back every now and then. First, I would like you to each get down on your belly. Then raise your arms and your legs off the ground. Head as well, you should feel your back working."

"Excuse me teacher, but why are we here?" asked Motohama curiously. So far, they hadn't done anything than leaning against a wall and observing.

"Ahh yes, I would like you guys to get us some boxes or something from the shed. Is that possible or are you too weak for that?"

"Yeah no, we can do that. Consider it done".

A few moments later they entered the shed and found Kiryuu climbing up to reach the top of one of the metal shelves.

"KIRYUU! Come back down! The shelves are gonna tip over!" he managed to yell at her right as said shelves begin to shiver and lean over.

"OH NOOOOOOOOOOOO-" was all Kiryuu managed to scream before her weight pulled a little too much at them, pulling them over her.

Matsuda sprinted over to the shelves and tried to hold them back a little long, barely long enough for Motohama to cover Kiryuu before the shelves toppled over, burying the three effectively. Kiryuu was the first to recover from the shock, probably because Motohama took most of the force of the shelves. The first thing she notices was the head that was pressed against her chest, the second thing she noticed was the other one pressed down between her legs.

"IEEEEeeeee-?" she stopped mid screeching as the two bodies didn't move.

"Huuh?" she blinked a few times before realizing what just happened. Would she be dead when the two blokes hadn't come to her aid? Maybe. Were they laying on top of her now? They sure did. And what was she supposed to do about it? She couldn't really move without having them rub against rather sensitive parts of her body. If she would scream so somebody would notice and lift the shelves off of them, she would probably look like she was enjoying it a tad bit too much. So that wouldn't work as well as her first idea.

Her train of thought found an abrupt end after she saw the head between her thighs shifting.

"Muuum, thanks for having fish today" the boy murmured which in turn caused Kiryuu to get beet-red in her face.

A few moments later which felt like an eternity for the girl, the two lads woke up, struggling to come to senses in the process. Finally tho, they woke up. Motohama was the first to regain his composure, lifting his head a little bit until he realised where he was and where is face was a few seconds ago. He could practically feel the lace the girl wore on his face. His head shot upward fast to get out of the position as quickly as possible, hitting his head on the metal bars in the progress and almost getting knocked out cold again.

"S-Sorry Kiryuu-san, I really didn't meant to tto to do that! I am so sorry, please don't hit meee-" he let out.

Before Kiryuu could answer, the familiar voice of Matsuda was heard from further down.

"Hmmm, I love fish!"

"MATSUDA! Wake up bro! We aint got no time for this!" he exclaimed loudly. "And why fish?" he added curiously.

"Hmm? Eh, what?" The other boy woke up as well, scanning his surroundings which currently consisted of (from left to right in order):

-A broken down metal shave

-A window in the wall

-Kiryuus right thigh

-A pair of soaked gym pants

-An angry looking Kiryuu above him

-His bro Motohama who tried his best to look as innocent as possible

-Kiryuus left thigh

-A bunch of toppled over crates and boxes

-The door

"Uhhh… Now this is kinda awkward… Sorry for drooling onto you while I was knocked out Kiryuu-san."

"what?"

"Your pants. They're wet. And I am sorry for drooling onto them, making them wet in the process. Why is it smelling like fish in here anyways?"

"There is no drool- UGH! Whatever! Get off of me already!" commanded the girl. The boys tried their best to break free, but there was still a rather heavy shelve on top of them.

"Dude. Stop. Its no use. The thing is too heavy! We cant get up!" told the boy with the glasses to his friend. And he was right. The metal shelve was manufactured from iron and was thus rather heavy, the few boxes that toppled onto it weren't helping in that regard either.

"Damn. We need to find a way out. Think we can reach the window over there?"

"Probably. Let me see. I think its locked or something. Have you something to break it open?"

"Hold up, ive got this metal bar laying around. Here, take it!" he said as he held out a piece of metal that was around as long a crowbar. As soon as Motohama grabbed the improvised crowbar, Kiryuu complained that the window was school property and that they couldn't just destroy it.

"Kiryuu-san, you have the choice. Break the window and get outta here, or we leave the window be and wait till someone comes to rescue us. With you of course. Its your choice, we are fine with both."

"Alright, break that damn window already!" was the determined answer from the determined girl wo had determination in her eyes. Determinationated.

Motohama took a quick swing and the window busted into pieces. He cleaned up the remaining glass so they wouldn't cut themselves on the sharp edges before he began to crawl towards and out of it really slow since he didn't want to accidentally kick someone in the face or even worse: In the jewels.

Soon after, Motohama was free and leaned back in to reach for Kiryuu. She gabbed his hands and they began to manoeuvre her out. Sadly tho, they encountered an obstacle. The rack she was sporting was just that much too big to fit through the slim window.

"Great, now what?" asked the boy inside the room.

"I don't know, Kiryuu-san, any thoughts on this?"

"Yeah well maybe… someone pulls and someone pushes?"

"CAAAAN DO!" came a voice from inside, and soon Matsuda was pressing his hands against her shapely butt with a considerable force, he didn't want to hurt her after all and Motohama was pulling her arms. She still didn't managed to squeeze out of the confinement, although it was a really close call.

"Hey, ive got another idea! But Kiryuu-san, I need you to trust me, well, us in that matter! Are you okay when we touch you at… more intimate places? It will only be for a short amount of time, but I think we can get you through!" explained Motohama with a little glow in his eyes

She sighed but agreed after all.

"Alright, heres the plan: Matsuda, hold up her legs, her back needs to be straight, Kiryuu, you press against the shed as hard as you can with your arms, I will go and, well, squeeze your ladies a little bit more together and thus get enough room for you to get out!" So far, so good. The plan wasn't the best, but it was as good as it was going to get at this point. And soon, with the help of Motohama squeezing her breasts a little bit more together and after pulling down her bra, they finally got her through. As soon as she was out, Kiryuu sank to the ground and crossed her arms in front of her, defeated she looked down. Meanwhile Motohama helped out Matsuda which worked with relative ease.

"WE'RE FREE! SUN! FREEDOM! LIGHT!" Matsuda cried out!

"YEAY! We did it mate, we did it!" Motohama added.

"Hey Kiryuu, whats up with you?"

"Please don't tell anyone what happened! PLEASE! Especially not Asia or Miss Rossweise!" she kneeled before them as she begged for them to keep their mouth shut.

"Yeah cool no problem. We are gonna take that secret to our grave" smiled Motohama at her. And with that, they walked back to the training rooms of the Kendo Club.

"So, where are the boxes we asked for?" Katase was eager to find out why the two lads didn't bring what they ordered.

"Sorry, but there was a problem at the shed and Kiryuu-san here needed our help." Matsuda explained.

"Its true… I needed a little bit help and the boys were so nice to help me out real quick." Confirmed the girl.

"Oh? So you like helping her more than us? Fine! GO WITH HER THEN!" yelled Katase, furious.

"No, its not like that, she needed help and like the gentlenerds we strive to be, we helped her, whats the problem with that?"

"Pfft! Ask her then! Trainings over anyways, so fuck off already!"

Matsuda and Motohama stormed out of the building before the Kendo-Girls decided to go after them and probably beat them up again.

"Boi… I don't think I will ever understand women. Or girls. Or anything female." Matsuda was depressed after the events during school. First they agreed on helping the Kendo-Girls, then they helped another girl where they even got several bruises from, and now they hated them. How did that exactly fit together?

"Yeah man, I know… I know… Well, tomorrow the worlds a better place I hope, maybe they calmed down by then."

Hmmm… Women are truly a mystery.

"Woah dude, don't scare us like that!"

Nah, it was fun. Also, here we go into your cave again.

 _Back at M &Ms cave of eternal virginity_

Did you made any progress yet?

"Well, kind of. I almost think we are in some kind of game and by helping Kiryuu our 'Keenness' level at the Kendo-girls sank."

Don't be silly. You're in a written story, not a game. Who would do something like that anyways? Alright, you tried your best anyways. Your best isn't very good, but you tried, which is nice, isn't it? Do you want me to talk to the girls for you?

"Yeah, that would be pretty lit mate! Thanks!"

Yeah, sadly the world doesn't work that way. Either they're gonna apologise by themselves or not, its up to them and I have no control over their decision. And don't say 'Youre the author bla bla bla you should know what happens next bla bla bla' I don't want to hear anything of that right now. Just, go to sleep and see what tomorrow brings. And don't you dare fucking up anything! Dismissed!

"Cool. Gotta love this fucking god."

Oh, should I bring you home, Matsuda?

"If you would do that, that would be awesome."

Alright, back home you go.

* * *

Alright guys, this was the 5th chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it. I think I might have overdone it a little with my presence in the story but I felt like it was necessary.

"Nahh, I think it was okay."

Aight thanks Murayama. Btw, what are you doing here?

"Oh, just thought I would join you afterwards and just hang out here a little. Problem?"

Nah not really…

"Good. I mean, its not like you saw something like this in another fanfiction and took over the idea since you're a lonely piece of shit and this makes you feel like you have a girlfriend, right?"

Nooooo… Of course not? I mean, if someone by the name of E82 used this in his fanfiction "Addictions" (which is really great and you all should read it right now instead of the random bullshit I punched into my laptop) I would say it is a complete coincidence.

Anyhows, like I said, hope you enjoyed the chapter, leave a review and tell me what to do better, what you liked and maybe even what you would like to see next or even in a whole nother story. I mean, I wont change the core plot of the story, but if you have something like a funny 'side quest' you want our duo to go through, leave a comment!

I will see you, you will see me, everbodys going to see everyone, next time.

Peace out

tatzecom


	6. Hiatus

I am sorry guys. I need to put this on hiatus. Why you ask?

Well, I am currently working on a new fiction with the Overwatch Cast and it consumes all the time I can spend on writing. I will write as much as possible before my desire to publish it gets too strong since I want to actually finish it and not leave it half assed for a year.

I hope I can see you there, I wont discontinue this fiction, I am just putting it on a hiatus for the time being. I love what I have planned for M&M to go thorugh and I probably move up the release of a lemon chapter for all your jerk off needs and stuff, but the "plot" (if there is any, I mean, I tried to continue where I left off a year ago and you saw how that went) is too big for me to get up and running quickly and in a satisfying manner.

I am terribly sorry that I have to disappoint you yet again. I really am and all I can do now is hope you forgive me my selfishness.

I am sorry.

tatzecom


End file.
